


Uncertainty

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alora Danes-Skywalker deserves better, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, M/M, Slut Shaming, mentions of Jedi order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Missing scene from Chapter 33 of "The Broken Edge" -- in which Ben and Poe contemplate the future.





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for the cuddling prompt "With a first kiss". Also, just a disclaimer, about the slut-shaming language, I don't endorse this. The Jedi Masters are big bags of phalluses, as is anyone who uses that language, and that's what I'm trying to get across here. Just a bit of clarification.

  
It was in the forest on Yavin IV that Ben had to take in the step they had just taken. The matter of love. The matter of a full relationship. The Order was so split down the middle about the issue that Ben couldn’t help but feel torn apart as well. It made no sense.

  
“Ben?” Poe’s voice, grounding him, reassuring him. Ben looked up.

  
“Just thinking. About the Order.”

  
Poe looked at him, clearly concerned all the while. Ben continued. “I don’t know how they’ll handle it. They’re so…split down the middle about relationships.”

  
“Why? Your uncle’s married.”

  
Ben shrugged. “I don’t think some of the Order accepted that either.” They were never upfront about it, but Ben could hear their thoughts too well, their disdain for Aunt Alora. Some had even gone so far as to call her “Skywalker’s harlot”, although never out loud. Ben had been young, had not known what a harlot was, but he knew it wasn’t a nice word. It was still unfair, it truly was. Aunt Alora, after all, was like a second mother to him.   
“You mean…”

  
“They called Aunt Alora my uncle’s harlot. I don’t want you to get the same scrutiny.”  
Poe swore in Huttese. “Those…beings are sorry excuses for Jedi Masters.”

  
“I don’t think I ever heard anyone say that before.”

  
“It’s true. Your aunt’s a wonderful woman, and I know that she’s good for your uncle. And as for you and me…” Poe placed a hand on Ben’s cheek. “We can be great together. Stars knows that holding it all in, loving you from far away…that was killing me. I love you, Ben, completely and utterly, and even if I end up dying during this damn war, I know that this was worth it, you were worth it.”

  
“You mean every word, don’t you?”

  
Poe smiled. “Of course.”

  
They settled into the other’s embrace again for a while. Then Ben said, “I better go. They might be looking for me. But I’ll see you again?” Already, he looked forward to it.

  
“Yeah.” Poe said. “You will.”

  
Ben hugged him quickly – and he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be able to hold him enough – before heading back up the path to the Academy. He didn’t know how the next days would play out, but he knew full well he loved Poe, wouldn’t be able to stop, and that was what mattered.


End file.
